


Day #13 - Bite Me

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [13]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, M/M, Neck Kissing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick tests out a theory that he can make Kelly come just from having his neck ravaged...





	Day #13 - Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyBoyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyAlexander/gifts).

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

"You know what I wonder?" Nick started over breakfast one day.

Kelly looked up from where he was trying valiantly not to just inhale his pancakes. "Hmm?"

"I wonder whether I can make you come just from biting and kissing your neck."

Kelly's knife and fork clattered to his plate. "Nick!"

"What? It's a valid question."

"Well...I mean...okay, but not in front of the pancakes!" Kelly exclaimed.

Nick waited for Kelly to finish his pancakes, then stood and took Kelly's hand, leading him back up the stairs towards Kelly's bedroom, a predatory glint in his eye.

Kelly knew he was in for a wild ride, Nick's dominant streak was a mile wide at the best of times, but what he was promising was downright sinful…and also potentially a challenge. _Could_ he come just from having his neck played with? He knew that it was an erogenous zone that got him going that almost anything else, but to actually get him to come _just_ from that. He had no idea but Goddamn he wanted to try.

Nick pulled Kelly towards him when they got upstairs, taking him in a filthy kiss that had Kelly moaning into his mouth and melting against him. He loved kissing Nick. Nick always made it different and yet somehow the same every time, and it was easy to get lost in them.

Nick undressed Kelly slowly and reverently, seducing him with his movements, he could see Kelly starting to respond to him, that soft quirk to his lips, his increased breathing, the way he lost all ability to remember to hold Nick close, instead just looping his arms around Nick's neck and kissing him.

Kelly gasped when Nick pushed him gently, falling back onto the bed and bouncing slightly. He immediately moved further up the bed, anticipation running through his veins, his cock hardening.

Nick smirked, then slowly removed his own clothes as Kelly watched, feeling the heat of his eyes on him and enjoying the show immensely. Once Nick had finished, he climbed onto the bed, lying almost on top of Kelly and kissing him so hard Kelly's breath actually caught in his throat. Someone was making a keening noise, and it took him a second to realise it was him.

"I'm going to kiss, and lick and bite your neck until you come." Nick said, with heat. "Now I can't tie you down like I'd want to and still get to your neck, so you're going to lie there and take this…and Kels? You are not allowed to touch yourself."

Kelly whimpered, but nodded his head, making sure to keep his arms away from his body, palms flat on the mattress. This was going to be heaven and hell wrapped up into one…he could feel it now.

Nick was true to his word, licking and sucking and biting on Kelly's neck until he was writhing and moaning, and Kelly had a string of bruises up both sides of his neck. Nick gave a particularly forceful suck behind Kelly's left ear and Kelly arched his back, moaning long and loud, a spurt of precome glistening on his stomach.

"That's it Kels, can you see that? You're dripping wet for me and I've barely touched you. I wasn't sure this was possible, even when I suggested it, but I think you can. I think you can come from listening to all of the dirty things I want to do to you. I think you can come from me kissing," he kissed Kelly's neck, "and sucking," he sucked a bruising hickey near Kelly's collarbone, "and licking," he licked a stripe across the bruised skin, "and biting your neck." Nick finished biting down on the juncture of Kelly's neck and shoulder, another thick squirt of precome accompanied Nick's words. "That's it babe, you just focus on my voice, I know you love my accent, I know you love it when it gets all low and gravelly like this." Nick said, whispering directly into Kelly's ear.

"I do." Kelly breathed. "I fucking love when you talk to me like this."

Nick laughed, kissing down Kelly's neck again and sucking another hickey next to his Adam's apple.

"_Fuck!_" Kelly cried, his cock getting wetter and wetter.

Nick smiled into Kelly's neck, speeding up his movements, not letting Kelly get used to the feeling in one area of his neck before moving to another.

Kelly writhed, fisting his hands in the sheets so he didn't touch himself, because Nick had told him he couldn't. Punishments were often fun if he disobeyed but he himself was academically interested in whether he really could come totally untouched.

After a further few minutes, Kelly did just that, with a shout and a whimper and a moan all at once, he came, come spurting up his chest.

"Holy fuck." Nick said, staring at his husband. "You actually did it."

Kelly smiled when he came back to himself. "Yeah."

"That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen. I'm going to be jacking off to that image forever."

Kelly grinned. "Well, you're not jacking off to it now." He slithered down the bed and took Nick in his mouth, deciding to show Nick _exactly _how thankful he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
